Mi príncipe de las carreras
by kareninu
Summary: Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy un corredor de carreras profesional, mi vida era perfecta tenía dinero, fama, las mujeres que quisiera, una gran mansión y por sobre todas las cosas era libre para hacer los que yo quisiera sin ataduras; hasta que un día repentinamente todo eso cambio…
1. Capitulo 1: El accidente

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo Fanfic, pero este a diferencia del primero será un poco más largo… Bueno tengo que aclarar que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía; espero que la disfruten 3

_**Mi príncipe de las carreras**_

**Sinopsis:**

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy un corredor de carreras profesional, a mis 26 años he ganado todos los trofeos de las carreras en las cuales he participado ganándome el título de "el príncipe de las carreras" y el soltero más codiciado por las jóvenes, mi vida era perfecta tenía dinero, fama, las mujeres que quisiera, una gran mansión y por sobre todas las cosas era libre para hacer los que yo quisiera sin ataduras; hasta que un día repentinamente todo eso cambio…

**Capítulo 1: El accidente.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, me desperté, me duche, cepille mis dientes, me puse ropa deportiva, comí mi desayuno y pase al cuarto de ejercicio, después de dos horas haciendo ejercicio volví a ducharme y me puse ropa casual, hoy tenía practica para la carrera del viernes y solo tenía tres días para prepararme así que me subí a mi auto un BMV negro y partí rumbo a la pista de carreras.

Al llegar me cambie la ropa por el uniforme y tome el casco, al salir de los vestidores me tope a Miroku…

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo Miroku, con mucho entusiasmo. Miroku Houshi con sus actuales 28 años tiene tez morena, cabello negro, ojos azules, una sonrisa pícara, 1.82 de alto, él es el tipo de chico que tendría chicas a montones… si no fuera tan pervertido.

- Hola, ¿Por qué te encuentras tan feliz? – dije entre curioso y extrañado, no era raro que Miroku tuviera una alegría característica de su persona, pero en esta ocasión su felicidad pasaba de la normal

- Es que mi querida Sango por fin ha aceptado salir conmigo.

- Al fin, me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo no te hayas rendido y seguiste insistiéndole día tras día, sinceramente no creí que duraras más del mes…

- Pero ya ves después de un año entero Dios escucho mis rezos he hizo que Sango aceptara ser mi novia.

- Pues te felicito amigo.

- Gracias, pero bueno solo faltas tú… ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Kikyo anoche?

- Ni me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- Primero la lleve a cenar a un restaurante lujoso de comida francesa solo para satisfacerla y sabes que yo ODIO la comida francesa; después la lleve a un desfile de modas de la nueva colección primavera-verano y quiero confesarte que me estaba MURIENDO del aburrimiento, cuando termino el desfile me hizo comprarle varios modelitos, los cuales compro una talla más chica, ella es talla dos y está a dieta para ser talla cero, por dios Miroku creo que está loca si es solo piel y huesos; pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando la lleve a una discoteca, bebió de más y al momento de llevarla a su casa vomito encima de mis zapatos y luego intento seducirme y casi me besa, sabes lo asqueroso que es que te besen cuando la otra persona huele a vomito.

- Hermano te compadezco.

- Estoy pensando en terminar con ella, ya no es lo mismo que cuando empezamos a salir; ella se ha vuelto más fría, más egocéntrica y más caprichosa… sabes después de que la deje en su casa estuve pensando en ti y en Sango y me di cuenta de lo afortunado que eras al tener a una persona de la cual estar enamorado.

- Amigo… creo que necesitas una verdadera novia, no una como Kikyo, una que te amé y te valore por quien eres y no por lo que tienes, pero arriba el ánimo, terminando el entrenamiento vamos a beber unos tragos, yo invito.

- Gracias…

- Bueno a entrenar que el viernes tienes una carrera importante.

Y así Miroku y yo nos dirigimos a la pista, Miroku fue en dirección hacia Sango que estaba dándole los últimos toques al motor del auto. Sango Taijiya, una de las mejores mecánicas de toda la ciudad y además muy guapa debe admitir; ella tiene 24 años, es morena, con cabello castaño y ojos color marron, de 1.75 de alto, esbelta y de buen cuerpo, por algo mi amigo se fijó en ella debo admitir, pero no es mi tipo. Salude a Sango quien me informo que mi auto ya se encontraba listo y que podía comenzar con mis prácticas; me puse mi casco y me introduje en el automóvil de carreras y así a la señal de Miroku comenzó con mi entrenamiento, pararon las vuelta 1, 2, 3… 8, 9, pero al llegar a la última vuelta sentí que el auto comenzaba a derrapar, el volante no me respondía y sin poder evitarlo termine estrellándome contra uno de los muros de la pista… y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

**Hola de nuevo, saben quiero agradecer a **_**Himesamy**_**, ya que fue la primera persona que comento mi historia y de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hizo y si está leyendo esto quiero decirle que gracias, muchas gracias enserio no sabe lo feliz que me hiciste al decirme que te gustaría ver más.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El despertar

Bueno chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Mi príncipe de las carreras", espero que lo disfruten, quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía.

_**Mi príncipe de las carreras**_

**Capítulo 2: El despertar.**

Desperté en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital, todo olía a desinfectante y a medicinas. Intente levantarme, pero al hacerlo sentí un dolor punzante en mi costado derecho de mi abdomen soltando un leve quejido así que desistí de mi idea de preguntar en que hospital me encontraba. A los pocos minutos entro una enfermera, una joven de unos 23 años, pelirroja, de 1.52 de alto y unos lindos ojos verde esmeralda.

- buenos días, me alegra que haya despertado, mi nombre es Ayame – dijo la pelirroja mostrando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – dije con la voz algo ronca.

- Ha estado inconsciente durante unos tres días, ¿recuerda cómo se llama?

- Sí, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

- Y ¿recuerda lo que le ocurrió?

-Bueno… estuve practicando para la carrera de autos del viernes, cuando sentí que el coche derrapaba y termine estrellándome contra el muro.

Al momento de decir eso, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y vi reflejado en sus ojos tristeza y pena por unos segundos.

- Iré a avisarle al doctor que ya despertó – me informo e inmediatamente salió por la puerta

- Volví a quedarme solo en la habitación por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que lego el médico y después de darme los buenos días procedió a examinarme.

- ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿le duele en algún lugar?

- Me duelen las costillas del lado derecho.

- Es comprensible.

- Doctor, ¿Qué tan mal me encuentro?

- Pues… te torciste la muñeca de la mano izquierda, te rompiste la pierna derecha, tienes dos costillas rotas del lado derecho pero afortunadamente no perforaron el pulmón y no hay fractura de cráneo, así que en aproximadamente dos semanas debe estar como nuevo. ¿te encuentras listo para recibir unas visitas?

- Por supuesto, pero, ¿de quién?

- Pues… un par de personitas han estado llorando y haciendo berrinches hasta quedarse dormidos por no ver a su papa…

- ¿eh? – pregunte extrañado, no sabía lo que me trataba de decir, ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver conmigo?

- Les diré que pasen.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar el doctor seguido de la enfermera Ayame salieron del cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos observe a dos niños correr directamente hacia mí, no tendrían más de tres años, los observe detenidamente; el niño tenía el cabello negro lizo con algunos reflejos de un tono entre azul y aqua oscuro, de piel blanca, vestía un pantaloncito de mezclilla azul, una camisetita roja y unos tensitos blancos; la niña por su parte tenía el cabello negro con algunas mechas blanco platinado hasta la cintura y un flequillo pequeño, ella vestía un vestidito rojo con holanes, unas zapatillas blancas con tiras cruzadas y una diadema blanca con un moñito pequeño a un costado.

- Papi… papá – repetían sin cesar los pequeños, ¿yo su padre?, ¿deben estar bromeando?

Pero al parecer no bromeaban, los mire más detenidamente y me di cuenta de otro detalle, sus ojos… ambos dorados, la marca de nacimiento de un Taisho. Mis padres no me ha dicho que tenga más hermanos así tal vez sean de Sesshomaru… a quien quiero engañar no pueden ser de Sesshomaru, el solo tiene a Rin tras la muerte de Kagura hace cuatro años atrás y hasta lo que se él no ha vuelto a rehacer su vida y no tengo más parientes, mi papa era hijo único, así que solo quedaba la posibilidad de que fueran míos, por Dios me estoy volviendo paranoico; nunca he conocido a alguien que haya tenido los ojos dorados, tal vez color miel o pardos, pero jamás ese tono dorado como el oro y esa era la razón de que fueran la marca de la familia, así que deben ser míos pero no puede ser todo esto debe ser un error, sí, claro ¡eso es!, un error, un simple malentendido…

- Niños dejen a su papa tranquilo – se escuchó desde la puerta haciendo que me olvidara momentáneamente de lo que estaba pensando.

Fije mi atención a la persona de tan dulce vos **(Soné como Miroku, ¡beso, beso! , jajá) **era una joven de unos 24 años, de tez blanca, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios grandes, rosas y carnosos y unos grandes ojos hermosos color marrón chocolate que me hipnotizaban; vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino entubados, una blusa a cuadros verde, amarilla, naranja y blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja con un lazo atravesado decorados con un moño blanco pequeño; se veía hermosa… espera, ella los conoce, seguramente son parientes de ella, sus hermanos o sobrinos, tal vez me están confundiendo con alguien y ella me puede aclarar lo que está sucediendo.

- Disculpa, sabes por – pero no pude completar la frase ya que los gemelos me interrumpieron.

- Mami, ¿papa va vove a casa?

Espera ¿dijeron mama?, o sea que ella es su madre, que decepción no es soltera.

- Si niños, papa volverá a casa con nosotros hoy – después de decir eso poso su mirada en mí y me dedico una dulce sonrisa – ¿te encuentras bien cariño? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me dio un corto beso el cual no pude responder debido al shock – iré a hablar con el doctor a preguntarle si ya nos podemos retirar, te dejo con los niños.

No entiendo que acaba de pasar aquí, ¿quién era ella y porque me dice cariño?; puse las manos en mi cara como signo de frustración y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, mire con detenimiento mis maños, tenía pues a una argolla de matrimonio en mi dedo anular izquierdo, y ahora que lo recuero ella también tenía una idéntica a la mía y un anillo de compromiso, entonces eso significa que ella es mi esposa, estoy casado y estos dos niños son mis hijos; no, no puede ser cierto ¿pero qué cosa ocurrió?, ¿no tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí?, ¿Cómo es que termine así?

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, a que no se esperaban algo así ¿eh?, dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, tratare de actualizarla lo más pronto posible espero que la lean. Hasta pronto, un beso chao 3**

**Kareninu**


End file.
